The purpose of the Microarray Core is to assist Rheumatic Diseases Core Center scientists in the use of high-throughput gene expression profiling methods towards the solution of problems in the biology of rheumatic diseases. The Rheumatic Diseases Core Center Microarray Core comprises a separate component within the existing Affymetrix and cDNA Micorarray Core, which also serves investigators affiliated with the University of Michgan Comprehensive Cancer Center and all medical school investigators. The Director of this combined Core is Dr. Jill A. Macoska, Associate Professor in the Department of Urology in the University of Michigan School of Medicine, who has served as the Core Director since 2000. The Core exists to assist investigators with the design, conduct and analysis of gene expression profiling experiments using oligonucleotide- and cDNA-based microarray technology and quantitative polymerase chain reaction technology. The Core also offers tools for genomics studies, including a SNP haplotyping service and Affymetrix HuSNP GeneChip services. The Specific Aims of the Core are: 1. Assist investigators with experimental design and implementation. 2. Provide probe preparation, labeling, hybridization, washing, and data acquisition for microarray and GeneChip experiments. 3. Assist investigators with quantitative PCR studies and SNP genotyping experiments. 4. Provide statistical and bioinformatics support. 5. Provide training for lab personnel to perform experimental techniques used in the Core.